


First Lover

by mewgirl1995



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: Had Yuuri let Viktor continue to speak, he would have gone on to say, "My first lover was Christophe Giacometti." It was a whirlwind romance that was never meant to be. Before Viktor met Yuuri, he always put skating before his "life and love."





	

It wasn't until every petal blackened and fell off that Chris finally threw the rose from the European Championships away. He tossed it into the trashcan before grabbing his skates and bag to head to the rink for the day. Humming happily, the Swiss skater hurried to catch the bus from his apartment to the rink.

"I'll see you at Worlds."

Viktor's words rang in Chris' head. He grinned as his face flushed red. It would be exciting to compete against Viktor again. Though it seemed unlikely that Chris could make it to the podium on his senior debut at Worlds. He ended in last at the European Championships and he would be facing many of the skaters from the Grand Prix Finals again. The loss there still burned. Regardless of what happened, Chris swore to himself that he wouldn't ever be last again. It was a moment of embarrassment that didn't need repeating. This time around every element of Chris' program had to be perfect.

 _I'll show everyone that I belong out on that ice._ Chris thought to himself as he watched houses and trees shoot by. A wild idea crossed his mind. _Maybe I'll change my double Lutzes to triples. That'll send my technical score way up!_ As the bus pulled up to his stop, Chris leapt up and hurried off.

 

 

 

 

With wide eyes, Chris hurried after his coach into the skating arena. Skaters from all over the world bustled around the room. "Don't be nervous Chris," Josef advised, patting Chris on the shoulder. "You've worked hard. I'm sure you'll pass the qualifying round."

Nodding, Chris said quietly, "I'm sure I can. It's the other days I'm more worried about." As he spoke, he spotted Stéphane Lambiel speaking with his own coach. His heart dropped. As much as Chris admired his fellow Swiss skater, he was relieved that Stéphane had missed the Grand Prix final. Before Chris could dwell too long on his new competition, he spotted Viktor.

Chris' smile must have given away since Josef chuckled and said, "You should go say hi before the competition starts."

"I'll be right back!"

As Chris approached, Viktor turned and grinned. "Ah, you're that boy from the European Championships." He tilted his head to one side deep in thought. "What was your name again?"

Flinching a bit, Chris' felt his face burn from embarrassment. Of course Viktor wouldn't remember him. They met briefly and Chris had only a handful of medals from his junior days. He certainly was nowhere close to the strongest Swiss skater. "Christophe Giacometti," He replied. "I hope to be with you up on the podium this time."

"I wish you the best of luck," Viktor said with a wink. "I'm sure you'll do fine." As he spoke, he pulled his long silver hair back into a ponytail, smoothing it out with his hands.

 _How can one man be so beautiful?_ Chris wondered with a small smile. "My routines have improved a lot since the European Championships," Chris said, matching Viktor's wink with one of his own. "You'll see." With that said, he turned and walked back over to Josef. "I can't believe I did that," Chris said under his breath, giddy from excitement. Two can play at the flirtatious superstar routine.

In the end, Chris took fifth, placing right below Stéphane Lambiel, but he didn't mind. He had done his best and the next year he would do even better. Viktor, with his bronze medal gleaming around his neck, bounced over to Chris as he exited the rink. "Let's hang out," He said, startling Chris. "This city looks like it'll be fun to explore!"

"Okay, lead the way Mr. Nikiforov."

 

 

 

 

"You'll be going to the Olympics right?" Viktor asked as him and Chris strolled through the crowded streets of Lyon. Not bothering to change after the ceremony, the ribbons of their gold and bronze medals peak out from their jacket collars. "I'll be going and Georgi might as well."

"Well of course you're going," Chris said with a roll of his eyes. "As if you would never not go!" Laughing, Chris bumped his hip against Viktor's. "I'll be going as well. This will be a great year for Switzerland."

Viktor nodded and continued, "I can't wait to see Turin. I've heard it's a beautiful city, plus they'll be lots of wine to try!" As Viktor continued to speak, Chris couldn't help but stare. A strand of hair fell across his face and Viktor pushed it away effortlessly, running his hand through his hair and flipping it over his shoulder. "I plan on unveiling my quadruple flip there. I've been waiting for the perfect moment." His blue eyes shone from excitement. "No one's ever done a quadruple flip before." The corners of Viktor's mouth turned up as he continued, "I'll take this chance to break the world record. Everyone will be so surprised!" He stopped mid-step and whirled to face Chris, who quickly forced a smile to hide his love struck look. "It's getting late, maybe we should head back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I'm sure our coaches are worried about us," Chris said.

With a roll of his eyes, Viktor chuckled. "Yakov is probably still strangling Georgi after that fiasco with that German ice dancer. We can hang out in my room for a while." It felt as though Chris' heart leapt into his throat as Viktor continued, "I don't get to see you enough."

"Let's get going then, it's cold out here anyway." Chris turned sharply to walk back to the hotel with Viktor following close behind.

The pair settled in their normal positions with Chris on the bed, playing with and braiding Viktor's hair as he sat on the floor in front of him. Viktor flipped through a magazine for a while before tilting his head back to look at Chris. "I should cut my hair."

"What?" Chris asked with a startled expression. "Why?" His eyes drifted to the half-finished braid in Viktor's hair. "It's your signature look."

"Exactly," Viktor said. "If I skate out onto the ice at the Olympics with short hair and then do a quadruple flip, everyone will be so surprised!" He whirled around, kneeling before Chris as he talked. "I still haven't won a grand slam since becoming a senior, so I figure it would be like a rekindling! I would have a chance to surprise everyone again!" He leaned close, eyes glistening again. _Why do you shine so brightly?_ Chris wondered, feeling his face grow hotter. "What do you think? Would I just become hideous with short hair?" Viktor tilted his head to one side and pouted.

"No." Chris shook his head.

Viktor leaned a bit closer. "I'd still be cute?" He asked, batting his eyes a bit.

Instead of responding, Chris cupped Viktor's face and pulled him closer, kissing him. At first Viktor tensed, but then wrapped his arms around Chris and kissed back, running his hand through his hair. When Viktor pulled away, Chris kept his eyes tightly shut for a moment before opening them. "Did you like that surprise?"

Almost immediately, Viktor smiled. He nodded and leaned forward to kiss Chris again, pushing him back onto the bed. "I did like it quite a bit." His braid began to unravel as Chris ran his hands through his hair. "That was my first kiss."

"Mine too," Chris whispered, continuing to untwist Viktor's hair until the silver strands fell around them as they kissed. "Kiss me more." With a laugh, Viktor nodded, pressing another gentle kiss to Chris' mouth. Neither noticed the creak of the room's shared door with the neighboring room. Though Chris jumped when he heard a cough.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yakov asked with crossed arms.

Both Viktor and Chris stared over at him. "Making out with Chris," Viktor said as he sat up, hand trailing down Chris' chest. "Why?" It was ridiculous the way Viktor tilted his head to one side and acted innocent. Chris stifled a laugh as Yakov shook his head.

"I'm too old for this," He muttered as he turned sharply and walked back into the other room, slamming the door behind him. After he left, both Viktor and Chris burst out into laughter before kissing one last time.

"I'll see you at the Olympics," Viktor said as Chris stood and headed for the door.

"Bye Viktor." Despite trying to keep it cool, Chris found himself grinning all the way back to his own room.

 

 

 

 

True to his word, Viktor arrived at Turin with his long hair chopped off. Chris had to admit that he still looked good with the short cut, but he would miss the long locks. Cameras flashed as Viktor strolled over to the edge of the rink for warmup. Chris leaned over the railing as he remarked, "Wow! You cut your hair? How could you?"

Viktor snorted and pulled off his blade guards before stepping out onto the ice. "I know," He said. "I'm full of surprises aren't I?" As he glided past Chris, he ran his fingers down his arm before briefly brushing Chris' fingertips with his own. The touch was subtle, but carried every word of reassurance Chris needed. It wasn't just a one-night deal. Viktor wanted to be with him. He wanted to be by his side. As Viktor skated away, Chris' cocky grin melted into a soft smile. He stared as his new boyfriend danced across the ice before flinging himself into a perfect quadruple flip.

The gathered crowd wild and Chris snorted. "You couldn't wait huh?" He said aloud, watching as Viktor pirouetted and shot a knowing look towards fellow competitors. The bold move seemed to have put many of the other figure skaters on edge. "Russia's taking home gold today." Chris rolled his eyes and skated across the rink. Not to be outdone by Viktor, he flew into a beautiful triple Lutz, landing cleanly before skating away. That move started a competition amongst the skaters. Stéphane Lambiel smiled at Chris briefly before blowing him out of the water with a quadruple toe loop, triple loop, double toe loop combination. Cao Bin quickly pulled out a quadruple Salchow and double loop combo. Chris skated back around the outside edge of the rink, watching the other skaters as his heart pounded in his chest.

Viktor's new quadruple flip fit beautifully into both his short program and free skate. The high scores rocketed him to the top and let him take home the coveted Olympic gold. Though Chris ended in fourth, he didn't mind. Switzerland still landed a silver medal through Stéphane Lambiel. Like all of the Olympics before it, the Turin Olympics were a time for togetherness. After the medal ceremony, Viktor marched right over to Chris, gold medal swinging back and forth from his neck.

"I expect to see you up on the podium with me in four years," Viktor said, before grabbing the front of Chris' jacket and pulling him into a kiss. The noise from camera shutters filled the air and the flashes blinded every in the vicinity. When Viktor pulled away, he intertwined his fingers with Chris' and whispered, "Now let's go party in Italy." Dumbfounded, Chris managed a grin and a nod before letting Viktor drag him off to an undisclosed party.

 

 

 

 

For a while, everything was perfect. Between tournaments, Viktor and Chris talked almost every day on the phone. A few times, Viktor even snuck away from practice and took an impromptu flight to Switzerland. "Viktor!" Chris said, eyes wide from shock when he opened his apartment door.

"It wouldn't be a hassle if I stayed would it?" Viktor asked as he batted his long eyelashes across his bright blue eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it's a hassle," Chris teased as he took Viktor by the hand and led him into his home. "Come on then, the bedroom is this way."

When Chris woke up the following morning with Viktor curled into his side, he couldn't help but wonder how he had lived his life without such a comfortable relationship. Trailing his fingers through Viktor's silver hair, he sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head. "I'm so relieved you chose me," Chris whispered. Everything was perfect, but it seemed fragile. The new obligation of a relationship hung heavy over both of their heads. Chris felt more pressed for time as he rushed home to be able to answer Viktor's call at the right moment or woke up early to sneak in a good morning call before Viktor left for practice. It would be so much simpler if they lived together, or at least in the same time zone. With a sigh, Chris closed his eyes and leaned back. "Je t'aime."

It continued on like that until the European Championships the following year. Everyone expected Viktor to win. As he skated out to finish his free skate, most of the skater's held their breaths. Each and every one counted their points, comparing them to Viktor's base score. No one's would be high enough. Despite the nagging worry of losing, Chris watched with a smile. Viktor moved gracefully, flying through his jumps and spins with ease. Then he got to his signature move: the quad flip. When he landed, it was with a sickening crunch. Viktor's leg buckled and cocked out to the side, he winced and spun out of control for a moment before trying to continue with the program. He gave up after failing a spin.

"Viktor!" Chris hurried over to the edge of the rink, meeting Yakov over there. Leaning on Chris, Viktor took the blade guards from Yakov and slid them on with a shaking hand. "Come on, you need medical help." When he turned to look Viktor in the eye, he flinched at seeing the misery and disappointment on Viktor's face. "There's always next season. You can win the grand slam then."

"Not if I continue on this way."

For some reason, the words shook Chris. He gulped and tightened his grip around Viktor's waist, kissing his neck. "You'll be okay," He whispered. "I'll be able to be you fair and square at Worlds."

In the following months, Viktor barely called. It must have been because he was so busy with physical therapy. At least, that's what Chris told himself. When he arrived at Worlds, Chris hurried to meet Viktor at his room. "Hey handsome," Chris said, leaning against the door frame when Viktor opened it. "Mind if I stop in?"

Unlike normal, Viktor didn't smile at Chris' heavy-handed flirts. He glanced away, hair falling over his eyes. "I think we should break up."

Chris stared back in complete shock. "Excuse me?"

"We live too far away from one another and only see each other during competitions," Viktor said, still refusing to look Chris in the eye. "How can we keep going like this? It's effecting my skating."

The first thought that came to Chris' head was _How can you be so cold?_ He swallowed and stared down at the ground. "Are you blaming me for your injury?"

"No! I'm blaming my lack of focus."

Tears burned at Chris' eyes, but he held them back as well as he could. "I get it, we both should put skating first right?"

"Yes."

Turning sharply on his heel, Chris hurried off down the hallway. "Bye then, good luck tomorrow." Viktor didn't say anything else. When Chris heard the door shut, he allowed his sobs to shake his body but he rushed back to his room before anyone else could see his breakdown.

During the short program, Chris couldn't keep focus. He slipped up on his quadruple lutz and failed both of his combination jumps. Even his spins and step sequences were affected. After all that, it came as no surprise when Chris found himself in dead last. Despite his agony, Chris smiled and waved and blew kisses at the camera, while wishing to be back to his hotel room. When he did get back there, he leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, while his coach gave him time to be alone.

The knocking came only a few minutes after the beginning of Chis' pity party. Wiping his eyes, he stood and stumbled over to the door. The last person he expected to see was Viktor. "I'm so sorry!" Before Chris could say a single word, Viktor pulled him into a tight hug. "I ruined everything!" He sobbed, clutching Chris tight. "I ruined your short program and I-I-" He pulled back, tears dripping from his eyelashes. "We don't have to break up. I was being selfish. I-"

"Don't take back what you wanted for my sake," Chris said. As much as he desperately wanted to let Viktor impulsively get back together, Chris knew that it wouldn't last. "We do live too far away and we just have too little time for one another. Our lives are dedicated to the ice, right?" Trembling a bit, Chris continued, "Your first thought was right, don't doubt yourself. We should break up."

A mixture of relief and agony crossed Viktor's face. He hugged Chris again, holding him tight. "You'll still be my friend right?"

"Of course." Chris hugged him back, holding back tears. "Don't be stupid."

When Viktor finally pulled away, he had a tentative smile. "Do your best tomorrow."

"I will as long as you do," Chris said. Despite his decision to let Viktor go, his heart ached as he watched his former boyfriend stroll away. It was a heartbreak that Chris thought might never go away. Once Viktor was gone, Chris shut the door and closed his eyes. "Maybe someday, we'll both find who we're meant to be with."

           

 

 

 

 

Four years later as Chris watched Viktor dance with Katsuki Yuuri, he held back a bitter smile. "Congratulations," He whispered, taking another sip of his champagne.

 

 

              

             

             


End file.
